Party
Party is the fifth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rappers André 3000 & J. Cole, for her fourth studio album 4. It was released on June 24, 2011. Lyrics You a bad girl, and your friend's bad too (Ooh) We got the swag sauce, she dripping swagu You a bad girl and your friends bad too (Ooh) You got the swag sauce, she dripping swagu (Ooh) I may be young, but I'm ready To give you all my love I told my girls you can get it Don't slow it down, just let it go So in love, I'll give it all away Just don't tell nobody tomorrow So tonight, I'll do it every way Speakers knocking 'til the morning light 'Cause we like to party, hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! 'Cause we like to party, hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! 'Cause we like to party! Your touch is driving me crazy I can't explain the way I feel Top down, with the radio on and the night belongs to us Just hold me close, don't let me go So in love, I don't care what they say I don't care if they're talking tomorrow 'Cause tonight's the night, oh-oh-oh-oh That I give you everything Music knocking 'til the morning light 'Cause we like to party! Set the scene, 3000 degrees I ain't worried about them, fuck niggas over there, but they worry about me I got a homeboy named Butter and another homeboy there, nigga named Cheese Fuck with me, baby, I’ll make it milk till it drip down your knees Spit this shit for reallo, Brain Brillo Kiddo say he looks up to me, this just makes me feel old Never thought that we could become someone else's hero Man, we were just in the food court eating our gyros Yesterday, that's the way, every single morning I try to pray Grandmom and them they never forgot and nothing else really mean nothing to me I ain't studying the beat You talking to me? Girl, why you fucking with me? Move on there ain't nothing to see Pshh, always something to saw I'm the raw, off the rip, cause of him All of them, will remem-ber the min- Nute they fell in love with rap black, like having your cousin back Blue like when that rent is due, cream like when I'm loving you, yeah So in love, I'll give it all away Just don't tell nobody tomorrow 'Cause tonight's the night, oh-oh-oh-oh That I give you everything Music knocking 'til the morning light 'Cause we like to party, hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! 'Cause we like to party, hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! 'Cause we like to party! You a bad girl, and your friend's bad too (Ooh) We got the swag sauce, she dripping swagu You a bad girl and your friends bad too (Ooh) You got the swag sauce, she dripping swagu (Ooh) Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:André 3000 Category:J. Cole Category:4 Category:Party